nekhenemakingspritesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nekhene/NEKHENE'S SPRITES: the sequel
FOREWORD This is where all my fanmade sprites can now be found. Please remember I do this in my free time because I enjoy it, so con-crit is welcome but don't push it. If you don't like something of mine, that's fine. But unless I've specifically asked you for advice, don't tell me how to fix it. Also, don't steal. It's not cool. If you wanna use something, just ask. I do take requests. But only characters within the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe, and it may take a while for your prompt to be filled. Be patient. That said, thank you for visiting my blog. I hope you like it here :) Comments are love. STATUS 70 Sprites + 1 Portrait Art ''' '''and counting Latest Added: 2 Elektras (See Other Alts) Red She-Hulk (See Other Fanmade Sprites) Currently working on: Silver Surfer Avengers Quicksilver, Genis-Vell Coming Soon: Sunspot (Maybe), Booster Gold and Torment (Fanon Character) The following characters will soon join the same team of horsemen on this page Gambit as Death (His trench will be updated to be white) Sunfire as Famine (Canon famine look) Mystique as Pestilence (in one of her canon suits that I am using to represent her Horseman look) and ? as War (I have someone in mind but I'm not sure. I want suggestions people. and restrict your choices to mutants who have no alts yet) Others planned: Hope Summers, Penance, Angela, Runaways, Young Avengers, Misty Knight, Dick Grayson, Vulcan, Ka-Zar, MCU Executioner, Northstar Young Avengers |-| Classic Hulkling= |-| Classic Wiccan= Let me start by saying I absolutely adore Billy! More than how much adoration might be healthy. As such, I will be making more alts for him later. Deal with it! He might even get his own heading. In my head his default moveset goes a little something like this. L1 Lightning L2 Concussive Blasts (Multi-Function)L2 Team Heal L2 (something else. don't know yet) L6 I Want (Multi-Function)... you get to chose from different options L9 Instant Coma see what I did there? |-| Headcanon Wiccan Alts= There will be at least 3 of these. Expect to see a tab with Canon Wiccan Alts soon... like Marvel Now Wiccan & Asgardian Wiccan 1. Gypsy Wiccan 2. Dark Phoenix Wiccan (Singe) |-| Classic Speed= Thor: The Dark World Alts & Custom Sprites |-| Dark World Thor= |-| Dark World Sif= |-| Dark World Valkyrie (2 Alts)= I'm aware she doesn't actually appear in the movie. I chose to leave both braids in as an homage. This second design is not mine. It is by Josh Nizzi as seen in the Thor 2 Concept art. I did away with the headdress though |-| MCU Enchantress= So with the upcoming arrival of Fandral & Volstagg, I finally got around to making an alt for Enchantress LB. This sprite is based on the Andrew Kwan cinematic redesign of the character which can be found on deviantart. Lockbox design is mine |-| MCU Balder= I've wanted to make a sprite for this guy for a looooong time. A couple things need to be said about this sprite. First of, it is a custom job, made entirely from scratch, using no existing bases. Second, I've chosen to make a younger version of Balder since that's how I think he would appear in the MCU. Third, the design is obviously new. I have incorporated elements from his classic suit, his modern suit and relied heavily on the concept art for Thor: The Dark World. No headgear because it would be cumbersome in battle. Finally, yes that is the Frigga's Hope clutched in his hands. Simply because the design comes close to the blade he uses in books. |-| MCU Norn Queen= And here comes the last Asgardian to join the roster (I may or may not take a crack at the Executioner later). MCU Karnilla, who could be a lockbox hero and a boss. Redesigned based on concept art for Sif and Frigga from Thor: The Dark World. |-| Other Alts |-| Goddess Storm= go thank Regulus22's amazing moveset for this one ht tp ://avengersa lliance.wiki a.com/wiki/User_ blog:Regulus2 2/Regulus %27_Fakes-9:_Hopeful _Alter nates |-| Mystique Movie Alt= |-| Wishful Ultimate Scarlet Witch Alt= |-| Spider-Woman Alts= that last one is just for fun |-| Winter Soldier Cap Alt= this was designed long before the official sprite was released. |-| Life Force Doom= |-| Goblin Prince Havok= |-| Uncanny X-Force Angel= presenting one of the most attractive men in the marvel universe in one of the only suits I've ever loved on him. I hope I got the wings right. |-| Modern Armor Rescue= so with the permanent release of the most annoying hero ever, I decided to make an alt for her based on her MCU concept art. i figured if IM and Iron Pepsi have one each then it's only fair... |-| Horseman of Death Gambit= I've been working on this for a while huh? |-| Pink Costume Hawkeye= after much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that no other sprite can capture the full impact of being my 50th addition to this page other than Clint in a pink skirt. and to those who may misinterpret this addition... I'm not doing this because it's funny, it's not! I'm doing this because I am a feminist and I see nothing wrong with a male superhero in a pink skirt. |-| Heroic Age Falcon= |-| Modern Namor= i chose to leave in the webbed wings... i've always liked them |-| Classic Namor= |-| Avengers Scarlet Witch= This is based on the concept art for Wanda for Age of Ultron. I Know Liz Olsen will be wearing black but I rather prefer the white |-| Iron Spider Alt= Yes, 4 waldoes instead of 3. Sue me! |-| Uncanny X Force Nightcrawler= Incursion Tournaments! they can totally be a thing. win a tournament, get a pair of alternate reality alts. in this edition, X Force Nightcrawler AKA Kurt Darkholme. |-| Modern Psylocke= so I know that her default suit is billed as her modern look but it really is her classic look and should be billed as such. Presenting her Marvel NOW! getup... |-| Fearless Black Panther= I've wanted to put up this alt for a long long time. finally had some time to brush it up some and refine some details. |-| Resurrection Elektra & Agent of SHIELD Elektra= For Daniaspiritcar... you're lucky these manips were easy and not too time consuming :p I'm assuming this is what you meant when you said black AND white Elektra. Hope u like them. |-| Other Fanmade Sprites |-| Skaar= |-| Daken= |-| Iceman= |-| Crystal= what do you do when you have a supremely crappy old sprite that you're too lazy to re-do? you add bells and whistles of course... |-| Goblin Queen Madelyne Pryor= here is my first official villain sprite. Jean Grey's clone... Madelyne Pryor as the Goblin Queen. made using the statue by Tim Miller as base |-| Martyr= Genis-Vell and Hulkling's sister, Captain Mar-Vell's daughter. That sword. So much want. |-| Medusa= Wife of Black Bolt. I know she isn't supposed to a be flying hero strictly speaking but the sprite looked better in the air than on the ground. Besides, in this game Thor can't fly and he should be able to, so I figure a little retcon to Medusa should't hurt too many sentiments. |-| Agent 13= This one was requested by my good friend Bridgetterocks. I have opted to go with her current look and not her Winter Soldier get-up! hope you like it Joaquin |-| P5 Namor= |-| Adam Warlock= I'm starting to make these surprise updates a regular thing :p |-| Red She-Hulk= Another custom job. no existing character bases. Because Betty Ross is one of a kind. |-| Minor Edits to existing Official Sprites This is where I will be putting up minor edits to official in-game sprites to make them look more likable. |-| Exo-7 Falcon= I do not like the existing sprite. It has an ugly face that looks like he sucked on a lemon and it doesn't fly. So, here is my take on it |-| Modern Fandral= because his face should not look like theon greyjoy |-| PORTRAIT ART |-| P5 Namor= My first ever attempt at portrait art for this game. It sucks, probably. Watermarking because I don't want it to get stolen. The pose was referenced from a drawing by Terry Dodson. The accompanying SPEC OP can be found here http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regulus22/Request-Rising_Tide-Namor_SO Written at my request by my friend, the amazingly talented Regulus22 |-| DC Comics Amazons, Wonder Family & other Greeks |-| Modern Wonder Woman= I added sleeves and shoulder armor. looked more distinguished to me that way. oh, and pants |-| Sensational Wonder Woman= |-| Classic Wonder Woman= |-| Artemis of Bana Mighdall aka Warfare= redesigned uniform. inspired by images seen here and there. |-| Nivea (Nu'Bia) aka Liongate= Diana's black sister. look her up if you're not familiar. Redesigned costume by me |-| Circe= minor modifications to her new 52 look Leaguers |-| Aquaman= really really old manip this one. chose his new 52 look with a few adjustments |-| Green Lantern= design inspired by various fanmade redesigns of Hal Jordan's classic uniform |-| Martian Manhunter= i chose to use elements from his original form |-| Hawkwoman= her costume was re-imagined almost entirely. so this is my own design |-| The Flash= re-imagined entirely. design influenced by multiple arcs and brett booth redesign |-| The Atom= redesigned costume influenced from redesigns found on the web |-| Firestorm= not sure if this is what this guy looks like now. saw this costume on a 0 issue cover. might do his classic costume at some point |-| Superman |-| Modern Superman= again, redesigned uniform. inspired by new 52 redesigns and man of steel uniform |-| Classic Superman= Gotham, Bat Family & Arkham |-| Modern Batman= not essentially a redesign, but i've used elements from his new 52 makeover and various other details found in designs around the web. let's just call him modern bats. ps: that cape was a pain in the ass to make |-| Classic Batman= |-| Modern Catwoman= yes, that is a tail. what? Batman has a cape |-| Classic Catwoman= |-| Gotham Siren Catwoman= |-| Tim Drake= two winged characters in one day. That has gotta be more than a coincidence. I've always loved Timmy, but I've also always felt that Red Robin was a rather derivative and repetitive name. So, in my headcanon, he's always been Cardinal, well ever since Kon's death anyway. has more of a punch I think. |-| Other DC Characters |-| Amethyst= Princess Amaya of house Amethyst. Regulus wanted me to approach her realistically so I ended up updating her look a bit. Hopefully it works. Let me know. if you can guess what bases were used you might just tempt me to do a tutorial. |-| Beast Boy= Been ignoring my DC babies haven't I? Well, here's another surprise update... SPEC OP 21 featuring Beast Boy |-| Orion= |-| Category:Blog posts